


The Journey Home is a Long One...

by Wolvesbane01



Series: Return of the Prince [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Dark Prince AU, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Protectors of Life and Death AU, The sword didn't go back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesbane01/pseuds/Wolvesbane01
Summary: Vio confronts his father about Shadow and Love.





	1. Without a Father's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vio confronts his father about Shadow and Love.

_The twilight was comforting, a sight for sore eyes in his opinion. A smile graced the prince's lips as he looks out over the people who've shown to acknowledge his arrival. He takes a bow, his ears slanting peacefully. When he straightens up, he pauses. There, in the middle of the crowd were two ruby red eyes staring up at hi-_

Vio wakes up with a gasp, shooting upright in the loner bed. He focuses on his breathing. The light coming in from the window told him that it was early morning. He sighs as the events of the day before came washing over him.

Shadow... The mirror... The Four Sword...

Vio sighs shakily and runs a hand over his face, ears going back in slight frustration. Slipping his legs out of bed he pulls on the purple outfit and his sword that he usually wore and leaves the room. It was strange at how different everything that was so normal to 'Link' seemed to him. He's been in this part of the castle before, the kitchens and dining hall were right around the corner, but Vio felt like he'd never been there. 

_'I guess that's because_ I _truly haven't been here.'_ He thinks to himself. He shakes his head and heads down the hall. No doubt that Green would be there waiting for Zelda to take her place at the head of the table. His ears went down and back in anger when he passed one of the many mirrors. This one had somehow been untouched by the attack on the Castle. Vio looks at it with half expecting to see red-eyes looking back at him. _'He's gone, Vio. Stop looking for him.'_ He scolded himself with a small growl.

His suspicions about Green were correct he supposed. Actually, Green, Blue, Red, The Princess, and Father were already in the hall. A wave of nervousness washed over him, but he didn't let it show as he sat next to Red, who put his hand over Vio's in an attempt to make him more comfortable. Vio would be lying if he said that it wasn't working.

"Heh. Looks like you're the one getting a cucco attack, Vee-ooh." Well, there goes the calming feeling. Vio sighed as Blue's teasing and constant mispronunciation of his name caught his ears.

"It's _Vio_ , and you know it. Please Blue, say it right when we're in the presence of the head of the guard and Princess Zelda." He says with a bored tone. He could feel eyes on him, he knew who was staring at him. Nonetheless, he lifts his head. His... Link's father was staring at him. Perhaps he should've let some emotion into his eyes, but he felt too numb to do anything other than just... look.

"Well isn't this pleasantly... awkward," Zelda says with faked cheer.

"I just don't understand why you let these imposters into the castle," Father said suddenly. Green looks don at his late with a small sigh as Blue's ears go back in anger. "I can see how you would think the green, blue, and red ones are Link, but this one?" He points to Vio, who's just calmly looking on, now eating his breakfast. "He's cold, emotionless. Who knows maybe, maybe he's working with that cursed demon who wreaked havoc on the castle."

Then came the sound of silverware clattering onto a plate, a chair against the floor, heavy breathing, and the unsheathing of a sword. _"I dare you to say that again,"_ Vio says coldly, his eyes showing off the anger he was feeling as he stood and pointed his sword at his elder. Green began to stand up but was stopped by Zelda who raised her hand to stop him. Her eyes clearly said 'Watch how it turns out.'

"You dare point your sword at me?" The elder stands up, his hand on the hilt of his own blade. "I don't know who you are but, My son would never draw his sword against me."

"You would do the same in defense of the one you love." 

_"Say that again?"_ The brunette growled as he pulls out his own sword.

"I _said_ ," Vio's ears were pressed fully back in anger now, " _'You would do the same in defense of the one you love.'_ " Vio understood this stance, Link had seen it hundreds of times. He was going to be attacked. Adrenaline ran through his veins if he wasn't careful, Vio would be the one attacking Father."What? Are you going to attack me because I'm defending a creature of darkness, or because I said that I loved another man? It's probably both knowing you _Father_." The title was said with so much venom that even Blue flinched.

Link's father was about to jump across the table, that much was evident, when Zelda stood up. "Both of you. Calm down." After a moment's hesitation, Father sheathed his sword and sat back in his chair, cautiously watching as Vio's eyes went from a faint red color back to their original blue as he calmed. Vio sat down when Red put a gentle hand on the inside of his elbow. Zelda turns to the head Knight. "These _children _are your sons. Green, is the original yes, but the others all represent a part of _him_ and are in all other respects Link, and therefore your sons. While Vio may seem cold and uncaring, he represents the part of Link that is willing to research and stay calm, to take the time to actually do things, but he is still only a boy. He's still a child with emotions like fear, anger, love."__

____

____

The man listened carefully to the princess, but in the end stood up, bowed to her and left the room saying,"This boy, Vio, is not my son. My son would never choose a man as a lover."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading.
> 
> So a few things you'll want to know:
> 
> 1\. I'm not announcing the name of the 'prince' yet.  
> 2\. Blue _will_ be crushing on Red, and as you've seen how things turned out with Vio and Dad... well this is where the "internalized homophobia" comes into play.  
>  3\. A personal favorite headcanon of mine is that Blue, Red, and Vio each have 'mythical' powers.  
> Blue: Is able to control water and freeze it, but is not immune to the freezing effect  
> Red: Is able to manipulate fire and uses the fire rod to "control" and channel the ability.  
> Vio: Has the ability to manipulate any Shadow -yes even Shadow himself, but he's too powerful for our purple boy-. When he gets mad, Vio starts to take on the appearance of Dark Link -silver hair, black skin, and red eyes-.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. If you did, please comment and leave some kudos! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon!


	2. Back to (Un)Ordinary Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After breakfast, help with work on the castle brings the boys back to a semi-normal life. As normal as it could get being split in four that is.

"How many attacks were there in my absence?"

"Ten, four on the Zora, two on Hylians, one on Goron, and three on Gerudo." 

"Only one on the Gorons?" A chuckle escaped the speaker's lips, "Well. That must mean he severely underestimated them."

"As most attackers do. Do you detect a pattern, my Prince?" The person in question examines the map and shakes his head.

"No."

The advisor sighs, "Then there isn't a way of telling where he will strike next. What will you do?"

Eyes turned on the head of the table. "...If he knows that I'm here, which I'm confident that he does, he'll either attack the hylians again or the Zoras. To me, it seems more reasonable to think he'll target the latter, rather than the former."

Eyebrows knit together, "Are... Are you suggesting we allow him to attack again?"

"It isn't ideal, obviously, but... I have a feeling he'd send a message with this next one. So, yes. Let him attack again, then, I will deal with him." He sighs and slumps in his chair before getting up. "It's getting late, I will be in my quarters if you require me." The green haired girl nods a little.

"Good night."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The day proceeded relatively calmly after that. Well, as smoothly as it could go. After breakfast, the boys went in search of things to do around the castle. They settled for helping with the rubble clean up as the castle was still under reconstruction. Vio seemed to have calmed down significantly. Green knew better, though. They all did. It's Vio's shard trait. He's cool, calm and collected. That is until provoked. 

His ears were faintly slanted downward until a needed break came where he and the others regrouped. They engaged in easy talk and had something small to eat as their stamina returned. At this point, the emotional memory of that dull morning's events seemed to have surrendered their more prominent place at the front of Vio's mind. He seemed to be more content at the moment and was shyly offering gentle smiles to his dearest comrades.

"Hey, Vio. You know we support you right?" Red asks after a few minutes. The purple Link's ears fold back again and he narrows his eyes.

"Of course, Red. Of course. I know you do." Vio says softly, not looking up at the other.

"Good! I just don't want you to feel alone. That thing with dad this morning, that shouldn't have happened." For once Red sounded serious. Vio looks up with a feeble smile.

"Don't worry about me. I will be okay; all of us will. As long as we're together right?" The last question was directed to Green, who nodded firmly.

Vio swore he saw the hand of the leader's shadow bob with the sign language term for 'yes'. He worried his lip and looks back down. He'd cried in front of them once, and never desired for that to happen again. He never wanted that feeling of embarrassment ever again.

The feeling of an arm on his shoulders brings him out of his thoughts, "And it's more than okay to cry in of us." It's like Green could read his thoughts. Vio laughs weakly when he realizes it was because he was a fragment of Green's personality. Of course he'd know what he's thinking. 

Vio merely shakes his head and rubs at his eyes. "I told you I'm fine. Please don't worry about me."

"That is like, physically impossible. As the leader, I worry about you all." Green smiles and gives him a gentle hug.

Soon after, they were called back to the castle for supper. Yes, they'd just eaten, but it hadn't been enough to actually fill them. Supper was awkward just as breakfast was. Vio and father didn't exchange words but there was a conversation between the two and Green or the other boys. That was acceptable at least. Red and Green were able to keep the confirmation from straying to a darker place. For example, Shadow. A sore spot for really, everyone at the table. 

Then the boys made their way to clean up and go to bed. The day had been exhausting both mentally and physically. After he said goodnight to Blue and Green, he hugs Red and retires to his room. Vio strips down to his boxers to be relatively comfortable in the Hyrulean summer nights and pulls a thin blanket over himself. In all honesty, Vio was still wide awake. He sighs; this was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I actually did it. Haha anyway some notes.?:
> 
> 1\. The blurbs at the beginning are a thing that will be happening. I'm actually writing a separate book that will be put onto here when this book is over. Its going to be from the dark world's point of view, and let me tell you. It's already real weird and different.  
> 2\. For those of you who've read/played The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess, yes the dark world/realm is the Twili Kingdom, just my version of it.  
> 3\. Have a sneak peak at the end of the story: Vio -and possibly the other three nd Zelda- find a way to bring dear Shadow back.  
> 4\. Yes. I brought Saria into this.
> 
> Thanks for reading again! Don't forget to leave Kudos, Subscribe, and Leave a comment below! I'll have a set time for chapter releases soon -hopefully-


	3. Update

Hey everyone, Wolfie here. So I’m sure you’re all wondering when the next chapter is, and the answer is in a few parts:

1\. Im in my last year of High School and things are hectic  
2\. I have some home problems, but doesn’t everyone?  
3\. I have so many ideas for the chapter and yet I can’t find the right one!

With that In mind I’m always up for suggestions and feed back negative or positive because I can learn and grow from it! 

So thank you for your patience and stick with this story!

I love you all my faithful pack readers ^^


End file.
